


Close Quarters ~ A Cloud / Sephiroth (sort of) Weird Porn Story

by aospade



Series: Rule 34 (Weird Porn In Weird Fandoms) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aospade/pseuds/aospade
Summary: AU aftermath of Final Fantasy VII.  After Cloud's battle against Sephiroth, Sephiroth, now free of Jenova's influence, seeks to restore his world to full health.  Meanwhile, even though he's older and wiser, Cloud still admires the older man who now does his best to make amends.  Working in close quarters, he cannot help his attraction to the man, and seeks solace in his friend's chocobo stable... and in a very special chocobo.
This is weird porn that I wrote to traumatize someone.  It worked, especially because I did an in-person dramatic reading that not even tequila could ameliorate :)  I even included a bonus bad porn vocabulary word: "volcano" as a verb for male orgasm. 
Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a history of traumatizing my friends with porn. I don't usually write fanfiction, but I was inspired by the particular reverse-kinks of one of my friends. This friend said, "Damn you. You made a beloved video game character HAVE SEX WITH A GIANT CHICKEN AND IT WAS HOT." 
> 
> Mission accomplished :)

**Close Quarters**

 

The volunteers, or “new recruits,” as the ex-military kept calling them, gathered around a tall man dressed in black.He was calm, but his voice was deep and resonant, and his gestures swept around the industrial ruins that nature had started to reclaim.

“There will still be mistrust and fear, especially those living closest to the old reactors," he said.  "TOUCH is still largely unknown aside from the areas we’ve covered.Those of you who were never Shinra, you will take Sector 7.”Silver hair flowed in the cool air as Sephiroth pointed across the landscape.“Ex-Turks, Sector 4.Anyone going to Sector 5, visit Aerith’s Church and receive a ribbon of Gaia’s blessing.This will open doors.” 

“What about you, sir?”  A young volunteer's hand was in the air.  At the silver-haired man’s irritated glance, the young volunteer blushed.“I, I mean, Sephiroth.  Where will you station yourself?"

Cloud folded his arms and tried not to smile.  Yep, still a general.  You can remove your own title military, and tell everyone to call you by your name, but even the non-military were snapping to attention whenever Sephiroth moved or spoke.  But his amusement faded as the silver-haired man turned his back on the assembly.  Even though he stood far from his former mentor, Cloud heard his voice clearly, and the sadness within it.

“As much as I wish to go, I must stay here,” Sephiroth said.“I doubt that my face will be welcome anywhere near Midgar.My presence would most likely do more harm than good.”

Sighing, Cloud shifted his boots in the grass and imagined himself having the courage to approach the former SOLDIER.  Just a hand on the black-clad shoulder, right where his wing used to be, would show solidarity, both to Sephiroth and the volunteers.   _Go for it, Cloud,_ Zack’s voice sounded in his mind.  _Sephiroth needs your care,_  his mental Aerith chimed in. 

_Right,_ Cloud thought back, not caring whether this was an actual message from the Lifestream or just his own imagination.  It's not like he was going to profess his undying love.  It was just... complicated between them.  Very, very complicated.  He swallowed, rubbed his sweaty palms against his dirty uniform pants, and took one step in his ex-commander's direction. 

But at that moment, Sephiroth turned back toward them and lifted his chin.  “Dismissed,” he said.  With a shake of his head, he gave them all a one-sided grin.  “You know what I mean.” 

“Uh-huh,” said Cloud as the crowd dispersed to their makeshift housing to get their kits together.  It was always easier when it was just the two of them.  “I see how it is.  You can take the man out of the military…”

“There are no ranks in TOUCH,” said Sephiroth, frowning. 

“Face it, Seph, you’re our fearless leader.”  Cloud hooked his thumbs on his wide leather belt and sauntered toward the man who used to be his hero, then his adversary, and now was simply his friend.  _Heh.  Nothing simple about it, at least on my end._

The silver-haired man bowed his head, making his silver hair hide his face.  It was shorter than it used to be, but still hung past his shoulders.  “I’m just doing what needs to be done.  If the Planet can benefit from whatever strength I’ve taken from it, that is enough for me.” 

“Zack would say, ‘You gotta stop beating yourself up and move on.’You know he would.”While Sephiroth was still not watching, Cloud reached out and squeezed the other man's strong shoulder.   _Human._ When Sephiroth didn't flinch, Cloud found the courage to leave it on there.  For solidarity and brotherhood.  

The ex-General turned his head.  Green eyes met his own.  “Cloud…” Sephiroth said.

Cloud was appreciating the feel of the ex-SOLDIER’s muscles, still hard from military training.  “Hmm?” 

“Would you… care to have a drink at the inn?” 

“Tonight?” 

“Yes.  As my second,” Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Cloud’s snicker, “we should discuss operations.   _Plans_ , I mean.  And I could _use_ a drink after today.”

“Or three,” Cloud agreed.  New recruits were always hard to break in.  _Volunteers._ Seph had him doing it, too.  “Lead the way.”

Shoulder to shoulder, they turned and started striding down the mountain path to the small inn at the center of the nearby town.As they walked, Sephiroth slung his arm around Cloud’s shoulders during conversation.Though Cloud didn’t read anything into it, his heart pounded from being this close to his friend… his beautiful, unapproachable friend that he’d always admired. 

  


Luckily, Sephiroth didn’t attract many looks as they chose a remote corner table in the inn.  They’d been stationed — er, _staying —_ here since the formation of TOUCH, and the villagers had gotten used to “sane Sephiroth,” as they were calling him when they thought he couldn’t hear.  They didn’t even have to order; the innkeeper brought two foaming pints of 'Mountain Elixir,' the poetically-named local brew. 

“Thanks,” said Cloud, but when he reached into his pouch, Sephiroth grabbed his wrist.“It’s on me tonight,” he said, pink lips almost smiling. 

“Uh, okay.”  Cloud sent him a fake-suspicious glance.  "Are you trying to butter me up for something?"

To his surprise, Sephiroth blushed.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Sephiroth had paid for every round.  And Cloud had received exactly seven touches to the arm, two hair ruffles, five real smiles, and Sephiroth’s leg was touching his under the table.  He knew that the ex-General meant nothing by it; in fact, they came into much closer contact during exercise.  But this was different. 

Cloud found himself looking at his hero through his lashes, blushing and smiling, and doing all sorts of things that were completely idiotic.  Thanks to the pints of Elixir, he couldn’t stop himself.   _I'm out of control._  

Sephiroth didn’t mention it.  He wouldn’t, of course _,_ though Cloud.  He was a gentleman in his true core.  If only those people could just see what Cloud saw... but the silver-haired man stiffened right up in front of a crowd, in front of all those judging faces.

“...and I think that we could probably get Sector 4 well underway if we had about twenty more volunteers,” that deep, pleasing voice was saying.  “With your ability to get people to join us… if only there were more of you, _Cloud_.”  He seemed to caress the name.

Cloud’s eyes opened wide.  If it were anyone else, he would swear that Sephiroth was trying to coax him into bed.  _In bed with Sephiroth._   Cloud could just imagine all that pale skin and hard muscle, and his silver hair trailing over Cloud’s skin.  “Uh…” he said, feeling the front of his pants start to tent.  Heat rose to his face.  “I think I’ve had a little too much to drink,” he blurted.  “I’d better stop.”

“By Gaia,” Sephiroth said, glancing at his watch.  “What time is it?  I had no idea it was so late.  I’ve got to be up to see the troops off.  I mean, the _volunteers_.”

“Yes, yes, you’re right,” said Cloud.“And I was going to, uh, get some exercise at Jaria’s.”

“Your friend’s ranch?”  Sephiroth looked at him curiously.  “Isn’t it rather late?”

“Oh, no."  Luckily, the increased flush on Cloud's face could be attributed to how much he drank.  "Didn’t you know that night is the best time to train?  Chocobos are half nocturnal around here.” Thankfully, that was all true.  Seph could always tell when he was lying, but Cloud was able to give him that earnest-and-a-little-crazy look with a steady conscience.  

“Ah.”  The leader nodded.  “Probably an adaptation to the lack of strong light in some parts of the continent.”  He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, setting his leather accessories creaking.  “I will bid you goodnight, then.  _Cloud_.”  He turned and strode out the door, and Cloud was grateful that he had gone first.  Under the table, Cloud had an erection that wasn’t going to go down until the scent of leather, metal, and oil had left the area.  He picked up Sephiroth's half-finished pint.  By this time, it wouldn't make any difference.

 

After he was able to leave the inn without embarrassment, Cloud breathed in the chill of the night.  His idea of visiting his friend’s ranch was a good one, though he had been using it as an excuse so that Sephiroth wouldn’t feel pressured to spend any more time with him.  Some exercise would do him good, though, and he had a lot of energy to spare. 

The ranch was in the remote country, it was only a twenty minute ride with deserted roads and his bike Fenrir’s awesome speed.  Cloud hadn’t succeeded in clearing his head; the vibration of the powerful vehicle between his legs had only made him think of the powerful ex-SOLDIER.  His erection had returned in full force by the time he reached the ranch, and there was no way he could have gone in to see her walking obviously bow-legged.  No, he’d just go for a ride first, and see her after. 

In the stable, the chocobos chirruped and dipped their heads.  Sure enough, their eyes were bright and alert at this early hour of the night.  “Who wants to go out for a ride?” Cloud said softly.  “Anyone?”  Though Zack had always said he was silly, Cloud knew that the giant birds understood what he was saying.  Some chocobos were so smart, Cloud swore that they could read his mind.

He made his way through the stalls, reaching up to each feathery head.  They greeted him with their unique sounds, sounds that Cloud could easily tell apart from one another.  “Hi Ace, hi Glory, hi Dream,” he said, calling each one by name.  Though he was still partially aroused, he found himself unwinding with each minute spent in the quiet shelter. 

As he made his way to the back of the barn, Cloud thought he detected a new voice among the familiar chirps and noises.It was quiet, yet deeper than all the rest.  “Who is this?” he said, stopping by the farthest stall.  "Anyone new in there?"  He shone the lantern inside and gasped.

It _couldn’t_ be… but it was!  How had his friend acquired this?  A rare silver-winged chocobo nestled in the straw bedding.The creature’s feathers were truly silver, and Cloud thought they looked like they were made of sharp, exquisitely-crafted metal.He leaned over the gate and touched one.It was soft, not sharp, and surprisingly warm. 

The giant bird had been resting, but it stood up when it felt Cloud’s fingers on the gleaming feathers.  "Whoa, you're big!"  The silver was taller than a normal chocobo.  Cloud raised the lantern to look in its face.He gasped again.The eyes weren’t dark, but a piercing green, and he swore they were glowing slightly.   _Mako...?_

Then again, it made sense.Cloud tipped his blond head to the side and grinned as his new friend echoed the move.If those lab fuckers could change humans, they could certainly change animals.Yes, this chocobo displayed all the signs of mako enhancement. 

“Does that mean you’re smarter and stronger, too?” he asked it.As though in response, the bird reached its long neck down and unlatched its own gate.After pulling the gate door so that it swung in, the chocobo took a few surprisingly graceful stepsout the entrance. 

It didn’t cock its head and coo like the others, but stood looking at Cloud with its intense green eyes.For some reason, Cloud felt like he could really _talk_ to this chocobo in a way he had not felt since his days with Tifa.He sighed and leaned against the side of the stall.The chocobo mirrored his pose. 

“I feel silly, but at least you can’t talk back and tell me how stupid I am,” Cloud began.“I have, um, this stupid _thing_ for someone.Someone I really admire.”He smiled a little as the chocobo nodded its silver-feathered head.“It’s amazing.I feel like you can really understand what I’m saying,” he said, petting the animal's warm neck.“So, this guy.I know, why don’t I just be cool and speak up, right?That’s what Tifa would say, anyway.”

At Tifa’s name, the bird’s feathers fluffed up, and it gave Cloud a look he swore was pissed.“Oh, Tifa’s my friend.She’s a girl, but she’s not my _girlfriend._ More like my sister, you know?”When his new friend relaxed, he continued.“So, Se- this guy, we’re just starting to be friends.He has no idea that I have this… this…”Cloud shook his blond, spiky head.Said out loud, his feelings were more stupid than he ever dreamed.

“I can’t tell him.I _can’t._ We work together, kind of, and I feel like he could respect me, even though he’s older, and stronger, and just so much _more_ than I-Hey!” 

The chocobo butted his shoulder, hard, and Cloud rubbed his the spot.“That sorta hurt.You’re pretty strong, you know?”It must be the mako.The giant riding animal made an inquisitive noise. 

“I’m ok, don’t worry.”He petted the chocobo’s neck again, and it closed its eyes, leaning into Cloud's sure touch.“You like that, huh?" he asked.  "You _could_ use some grooming.”The silver feathers were mostly in order, but Cloud’s expert fingers could detect some out of alignment.“Let’s go back in your stall.”He knew, without a doubt, that the enormous chocobo would follow him in, and he found a stool to stand on.  Cloud waved the preening brush.  "Interested?"  The chocobo quickly got into position. 

“I just don’t know,” Cloud said, carefully smoothing the preening brush over the chocobo’s gleaming plumage.“Part of me wants to just ignore how I feel, see if it goes away, you know?”The bird huffed, as though it thought Cloud was being stupid. 

“But the truth is,” he continued, “that I don’t think it _will_ go away.Even when this man was my enemy, I still felt… I dunno.”Now the bird was shaking, as though it were laughing at him.“Shut up,” he said.“It’s not physical.Well, not just physical, anyway.There’s this weird connection, at least on my end.Ah, fuck, maybe it _is_ just hero worship that I never got over.” 

Having brushed the chocobo’s head and neck until the feathers looked like they’d been oiled, he moved down to the back and wings.“You’re right, though.I have to do something about this, because it’s getting so bad I can’t be around him without getting hard.”

The chocobo swung its head around to look at him.“Yes, I’m that bad,” Cloud said.“But who could blame me?He’s just that hot, and practically leaks sex _.”_ Vigorously, he rubbed the area where the saddle usually sat, grinning as the animal relaxed under his hands and emitted a soft purr.

_“_ Yeah, it’s embarrassing.Why no one else has this problem, I don’t know.”Then again, Tifa was a hot girl, but Cloud showed absolutely no inclination to jump her bones because they were surrogate family.Too much familiarity.Maybe all those ex-SOLDIERS felt the same about each other. 

Lucky bastards, seeing Sephiroth naked in the shower, changing his clothes… Cloud’s cock took an interest just at the thought, and he snorted in disgust.“Pathetic.I’m getting hard just thinking about him.”He looked down at the front of his pants, which were displaying a respectably long, hardening line.Grimacing, he shoved his hand down the front to adjust himself.After all, there was no one here to see except… “Hey, I don’t know your name!” 

Looking around for a name tag or stall marker, Cloud shrugged when he found none.“What should I call you, then?Storm?No… Lightning? Hmm.”Cloud looked at the feathers that gleamed like water over metal.“I got it.Mercury.How ‘bout it?”The chocobo dipped its head slightly down in the equivalent of a shrug. 

The name didn’t quite fit, but Cloud was going to go with it.The best name already belonged to a silver-haired, green-eyed individual... but that would just be wrong.“I wish he would just notice me, Mercury.Sometimes, I feel like we’re actually friends, but other times, he acts cold, like he just doesn’t care.Then again, what do I have to offer?” 

Cloud felt the old emptiness creep on him.For so many years, he felt as though his life — all life — was basically pointless.It was only his friends that had pulled him out.But now, even though he _had_ a direction, the void inside him expanded as each of his friends eventually moved on.  What he was doing couldn't last forever.  

He was a pretty strong fighter, Cloud supposed.He was also good with animals.Gently, Cloud encouraged one wing to unfold and started smoothing the feathers, marveling at the unique color.“Maybe I should move on, too, try to find a new job.”

The chocobo took Cloud’s shoulder in a none too gentle grip, piercing through the standard issue TOUCH sweatshirt he wore.The sharp point of its beak dug into the skin.

“Too hard?Sorry.”The long wing feathers must be sensitive.It must be awesome to be groomed.Cloud had experience with sex, but it was always about raw pleasure, never caring.A smile came to his lips as he imagined someone bathing him and washing his hair.Someone with strong, calloused SOLDIER hands and a gentle touch. 

Or maybe _he_ would be on the giving end.A vision of brushing long silver hair formed in Cloud’s mind, and he groaned.His hard-on just wouldn’t quit.He hadn’t gotten truly soft for hours.

Mercury shuffled away from Cloud’s hands.“Where’re you going?” he asked, but the chocobo was already turning around to face him.“Something wrong?” 

Slowly, the bird lowered its head until it was level with Cloud’s zipper.“Uh,” he said, backing away.The animal followed, bringing its sharp beak closer and closer.Cloud’s heart started to pound.Did he do something that would make it aggressive?The silver head was only inches away from a very important part. 

He held his breath as the smooth, curved beak made contact with his erection.“No way…” he whispered.But it was happening.The chocobo nuzzled Cloud through his pants, making no sign of biting or pinching.Though Cloud didn’t want to move, his hips pushed up to get more stimulation.It was more than he’d gotten in months, aside from his own hand.  He couldn't make himself stop.

For the first time, Cloud wondered if Mercury was a girl-chocobo or a boy-chocobo, and a small, hysterical laugh burst out of his throat.The smooth beak was running up and down, encouraging Cloud’s erection to get harder and harder.He didn’t dare take it out, though; he was far too wary of the racing animal’s strength and the sharpness of its beak.  _Yes, and that's the only reason I would hesitate to jerk off in a chocobo's stall._ Then again, who had to know?

As his pelvis started making tiny rolling motions in response to Mercury’s actions, Cloud slitted his eyes.Through his lashes, he could almost imagine Sephiroth’s silver hair pooling in his lap.He started to leak.“Seph…” he groaned.The chocobo froze for a minute.

Shit!He shouldn’t have said anything.Should he apologize… to the _chocobo?_ Why had it stopped?But the silver chocobo had nudged his hoodie aside and was delicately plucking at the edge of his pants with its beak. _Seriously?_

Cloud wasn't sure about this.Chocobos had _rough_ tongues, and he wasn’t about to let one touch his sensitive flesh.Waitwaitwait.He wasn’t about do _do anything_ with a _chocobo._ There was no way he was this desperate.And yet, Mercury was special.He seemed like a human in a chocobo’s body, reacting intelligently to everything Cloud had said.Plus, there was the fact that chocobos didn’t usually, um, mate for pleasure, and this was _definitely_ out of season. 

When Cloud made no further moves, Mercury stepped back and gave him what was the chocobo equivalent of rolling its eyes.Its feathers fluffed up, then settled down with what looked like a sigh.Then, with a stamp of its large feet, it unfurled its wings until they filled up the whole stall.

“Whoa!” said Cloud, pressing himself back against the stall entrance.The bird was _big._ It let out a low screech, then dipped its head all the way to the ground.Holding its wings still open, it raised its neck again, then lowered it.It did this several times, all the while fixing Cloud with a glowing green gaze.

_No.  This is NOT what I think it is._ Except, it really was.  Mercury was performing a _mating dance,_ something that was never done in a human’s presence.  So Mercury was a boy-chocobo, after all.The chocobo quickly turned around in a circle, showing its plumage.  If Cloud had been a girl-chocobo, his passivity would mean he was willing to be mated.  He scrubbed at his flushed cheeks.  Was Mercury going to try to _mount_ him? 

But Mercury finished the mating dance in an unexpected way.  The beast gave a few more up-and-down neck motions, turned its back to Cloud, and folded its powerful legs to settle down on the floor of the stall.Its raised tail feathers and position were unmistakable.

_He wants me to mount him._ Cloud stood there, cock hard, but unable to move.  Mercury looked back at him with another screech, as if to hurry him up. 

Cloud's hands were already undoing his pants.   _I can’t believe I’m going to do this.  I shouldn't be doing this AT ALL._ But arousal throbbed through his body.  His wet erection pointed straight out and dripped onto the floor.Who was going to know?  He gave himself a stroke, shuddering at the desperate, hot feeling building up already.  Twenty seconds, if he was honest with himself.  He could sate himself with this apparently-willing beast, and no one would be the wiser.

On shaking legs, he approached Mercury, draping himself over the racing animal’s back.“Is this really okay?” he asked him.  "Can you really understand what's going to happen?"  In response, the chocobo wiggled its behind.With a deep breath, Cloud lined himself up with the bird’s cloaca, and pushed in among the soft silver feathers. 

"Oh, fuck _me_ ," he cried out.Mercury was hot on the inside, as hot as a mako-infused human, and Cloud hadn’t expected that.After a shivery breath, Cloud sent his cock in and out in short, careful movements.  Though he didn’t think he could hurt the powerful creature, he was wary of tweaking a feather.“Oh, Gaia,” he moaned, luxuriating in the familiar, yet foreign sensation.  Mercury was tight and silky around him.

Cloud draped himself over Mercury, and the bird did more than just take his weight.The large, hot body moved with him and seemed to encourage Cloud to move faster, deeper.Cloud panted out loud, closing his eyes and imagining his large ex-General underneath him.“Seph, _Seph,_ ” he cried, feeling his balls tighten.  The chocobo froze, clenching around Cloud’s throbbing rod with an almost unbearable tension.

“Oh, shit,” Cloud wailed, and with furious jabs of his hips, started to come. Stream after stream pumped deep into the silver creature.He ground himself as close as he could go as his release volcanoed on and on.

_Mercury's coming, too!_ As Cloud started to come back to himself, he realized that the chocobo was also in the throes of a violent orgasm.  Emitting deep sounds from its long throat, its cloaca tightened and released in rhythmic contractions, and it shivered with a final tremor as it spent itself on the floor of the stall.

_What have I done?_   Cloud pulled himself out as soon as he could.The chocobo didn’t move; in fact, from its closed eyes, Mercury had gone right to sleep with Cloud’s leavings dripping out of it.He yanked up his pants with trembling fingers too stupid to figure out the zipper. 

He had to get out of there, fast.He could never come back; Jaria would _know_ who had been abusing her animal, even though it was actively instigated by Mercury, himself.Running as fast as he could for his motorcycle, Cloud never saw the swirl of Materia that replaced the silver chocobo…Nor did he hear the soft, gentle laughter that held a promise for the future.

************

_I respond to comments, me hearties. So don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of this masterpiece. Yarrrrr._   
_-Acey_


End file.
